Soul of the birds and Knight.
Why did they have to arrange such a troublesome thing again... A young man looked at the arena around him. Technically, it would be more accurate to say he looked at the arena below him, but those where mere details in the mind of the young man. Estimating the size of the area and the several forms and their sizes, he deduced that the overall length was around 190 a 195 meter long while being somewhere between 160 and 160 meter wide, which would most likely equate to a base area of something around 6.5 acres. Guessing the sizes brought another piece of possible information to his mind, namely that the arena was not round as one would expect, but more elliptical in shape. He didn't even have to guess the height of the walls to know that the outer walls where between 55 and 60 meter high, he knew how high he was himself in the air. The inner walls could not have been higher than 10 meter at most, seeing as they would be high enough to make sure the contestants could not climb up out of the arena but low enough so that the visitors of that time could see the despair in the eyes of the ones that where sentenced to death in the arena. The different sizes of thickness that the walls seemed to have did catch his eyes, being at the center and at the most outer rim being approximately 5 meters thick where-as the other walls began to show signs of ageing and damage since holes and cracks could be found in most while there where even some of the smaller ones shattered. Most of the seating seemed to have been removed too, most likely through robbers or people that just passed by. The part exactly opposite of the entrance had a somewhat monumental façade comprising two stories of superimposed arcades surmounted by a podium which carried an attic. The arcades could vaguely be recognised as being covered with creatures of myth and stories, while the attic still carried the carvings of different roses. Closing his eyes while listening to the surroundings, he waited to see if this man named Ying would come or not. Hearing the sounds of flapping wings, Lancelot managed to ignore the chill that went through his whole body from the simple touch of Snowie alongside his neck as she went to the roof on the attic. While his sisters were some of the kindest beings he knew, Lancelot also knew of their destructive strength hidden within their frail looking bodies. Standing on the roof of the attic one could make out two females, one of them having long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, letting it reach down to just below the neck while her eyes could be compared to the tanzanite gemstones in their colour. Appearing no older than 25, the general air the first female exuded could be called nothing less than that of a true queen. The other one of the two females sat on the roof next to the standing female, although this one had light auburn colored hair that seemed to reach down to her femur with a smooth skin that almost appeared to be made from the finest silk. When one would look for her eyes, the pupils would appear indigo colored, with a few shades of turquoise when the light reflects some other shades. The eyebrows are a shade of purple, while her lips appear to be papaya whip colored. The clothing that the sitting one wore would not stand out at a bridal party with her black, strapless, ruffled organza dress with her legs folded to the left side and her back as straight as possible. “Mind standing back little brother? We will handle this for you.” Hearing the words of the light auburn colored hair female, a man with an unwillingly wild mop of light-brown hair looking similar to that of a lion's mane. Continuing with his fearsome red eyes which scared even the mightiest warrior's. This even surprised the opponents he was facing now although they did not show it. The clothing this man wore looked quite formal compared to that of many people. With a long black coat combined with a red scarf which covered his lips and part of his nose. Black pants along with polished black boots it wasn't for nothing he was named the Black Knight. On the side of his waist stood a black object it looked similar to a gun but it was almost impossible to notice. Quickly, he looked at Lancelot with a glance continuing with his two sisters. His fearsome red eyes had sort of stroked them although they looked extremely calm. "So then ladies and gentlemen weren't you going to handle me?" the man named Ying said. It seemed as if the comment was referred too the woman who had spoken before. "Oh, the hybrid thinks he is strong?" The dark brown haired female took a step forward while teleporting her little brother behind her with a single thought. "Mind if i do the warming up with him, or do you want to join in together with our little brother sis?" Blizzardo gave one sleepy look at Snowie before shrugging with her shoulders. "Go have fun i guess, i'll keep our brother company for now." Disappearing from the roof, to become visible again on the same ground as this Ying was standing, Snowie untied her pony tail without losing the boy out of her sight. "Eira or Lumi really need to think a bit more before arranging a fight for our little brother..." Releasing just a fragment of her magical aura, the temperature dropped significantly enough that the ground and the walls got covered with solid ice before showing a simple smile. The moment that Snowie smiled though, icicles erupted beneath and around Ying with the strength to pierce through steel as Blizzardo created a barrier around herself and Lancelot. Without even looking at his opponent, Ying quickly pulled out his gunblade which was on blade form. Next by expunging a wave of solar energy which melted all ice around him causing a small explosion which could serve as a distraction. As the smoke from the explosion disappeared Ying appeared behind Snowie and continued to perform the well-known sword spell seemingly having concentrated the required magical power on his blade since the smoke was created now liberating a vertical slash of magical power this being extremely powerful even enough to cut through Snowie's Ice "Heaven Shaking Slash" Ying said as he released the sword technique. This Ying used a weapon to use solar energy? Gathering some magic for houou yukifuri, she looked at the blade he was using. Seemingly mechanical, maybe even some tricks stuck onto it if she knew humans good enough. Seeing the explosion, she turned to her back expecting Ying to try and assault her in the back. Not really honourable, but most beings apparently refuse to fight with honour these days. Using her left hand to catch Ying's blade, she switched at the last possible moment to catching the blade within her ring finger and index finger, first gently redirecting the flow of the energy from catching the blade and the accompanying technique itself followed by redirecting the slash to the left as Snowie did a simple step to the right. Through the motion of going to the right while the Heaven Shaken Slash was redirected to the left, Snowie used her right hand to blow diamond dust at almost point blank range in an effort to let the boy cool off a bit. "Seems you never learned to fight with honour..." While Snowie began speaking, the clouds began to gather in the sky, blocking most of the solar rays. "Then again, didn't expect more from a pandora" As Snowie finished speaking, the snow began to fall from the sky. houou yukifuri as she recalled the name of the technique in her mind. As the blade was grabbed by Snowie, Ying without even looking at her changed it to gun mode. This was a dangerous process. When this happened Snowie's flesh was cut through leaving some bleeding while she fought. Ying now jumped away from Snowie with a descent distance. "Oh my you phoenixes are so disappointing, you do know some clouds will not be enough to stop the sun's power. Ying rose his arm on the air with the gunblade on his hand charging the sun's power on Tyrant. Ying pointed the gunblade to Snowies direction then shot a blast of solar energy on her direction this had to harm her the sun's amazing heat and light was enough to blind and melt even her. While the blast hit Snowie, Ying concentrated negative thought's upon the ' Negative Ring' and smashed Snowie to the floor punching her face while the blast hit her at the same time. This was not hard at all for Ying, he was used to it. Some snow and cockiness was not enough to stop him. "Who said anything about blocking the solar ray's for the sun's power?" As the bullet from Ying his tyrant came at her, she first thought of deflecting it through altering the course of it but refrained from that course of action when Snowie noticed the punch that ying was trying to do. Eh, why bother i guess. Having the solar charged blast hit at the same point of impact as Ying his punch, the resulting impact made Snowie step back two steps before rising up to the sky with a height of 20 meter high while most of the damage was done to Ying his own fist and arm. "If you want to damage yourself with your technique's, just stab yourself with a knife instead of using an explosion." Looking back at her opponent, she noticed how the skin of Ying's own arm and hand seemed to be covered with third degree burn wounds. Releasing just enough of her own magical aura to lower the temperature of the area to the point of cracking some of the walls, before lowering the output to the same amount as she used from the start. "You might want to go see a doctor for your burned arm Ying, the cooling down i applied on the area only helps in slowing down the damage of your burn wounds." Looking at the cut marks on her left index finger and left ring finger, Snowie gave both of them a simple lick before beginning to yawn. By using Astral Soul Magic, Ying was able to heal his burned arm in seconds. This healing factor of him along with his endurance were always helpful in the heat of battle. As his arm healed, one of the rings located on his right hand blinked for the tenth time. It was the Boost-Up ring, it had been boosting Ying's power since the fight had began. Looking directly at Snowie, Ying jumped 20 meter to where Snowie was, he had used the impulse of his gunblade to jump. By shooting a bullet to the ground it seemed like a great impulse. Now Ying punched Snowie directly on the face with the power of the Boost-Up Ring. The strength Ying had now was enough to leave a crater on the battlefield he was right now. Smashing her to the ground. It seemed as if she was knocked out. Just to make sure, Ying held his gunblade overcharged with power with the tip of it right on her face. If she tried grabbing Tyrfing she would be burned by the smouldering heat of the blade. Sighing, Snowie used her shift to disappear from beneath Ying, only to appear again behind Ying at a distance of exactly 20 meter with her eyes on the boy in front of her as she touched the spot where Ying managed to hit her in the face. That punch did hurt her a bit but it also lacked his spirit for this fight, as if he didn't take her or this battle serious. Releasing just a fraction of her own magical aura, she got seemingly consumed by the magical aura as it went outwards in a high speed, leaving only a shadowed silhouette visible of Snowie during the release. The area around her got destroyed in a circular sense, creating a crater of hundred meter wide and hundred and twenty meter deep while everything within the range of that crater got blown away or crushed to dust before restraining her aura again as her eyes and face revealed an irritation of Ying as the crater got an ice layer as thick as 10 meter. Floating upwards to look the boy in the eyes, she didn't look at all pleased. "I hope you now know that you will most likely get killed if you keep coming at me with those half assed technique's that lack your spirit or heart boy. That punch, while being stronger than i expected, also lacked conviction, spirit. So unless you finally will start getting serious, it might be smarter for you to leave before i lose my patience." "Snowie, if you are getting bored of him, why not let Lancelot take over for you? It might help him in controlling his darker side..." Looking at her older sister Blizzardo from the corner of her eyes, Snowie gave a small shrug. "While that would be nice, you know how i feel about him using that much force in the first place. And secondly, if his opponent is not serious, there will be no merit to be gained from their fight." Placing her full attention on Ying again, she aimed her left hand in Ying his direction while charging magic for firing off a ice-creeper at Ying if he didn't take her serious. "So what will it be Ying, will you get serious now or do i need to show you why it is not a good idea to make a girl angry? " Ying simply looked at Snowie and her left hand aiming at him. His red eyes now sharpened. "You can show me what you want, I'll show you true power!" He responded with his signature catchphrase. Ying pulled his gunblade to his side. He swung Tyrfing swiftly, focusing on the wind he was able to release a swarm of speedy yet powerful slashses of air itself aimed at Snowie. As this happened Ying stayed in a defensive stand being prepared to counter if Snowie attacked or even dodged the attempt. Looking at the coming airblades, Snowie dispelled her own ice-creeper while freezing the slashes of air as if it was nothing. Seems this pandora still didn't get it,did he? "Why would i waste a perfectly good ice-creeper if you provided me with weapons yourself? But i am getting tired of your scaredy cat act Ying, even my little brother over there knows when to take a fight seriously and he is a damn pacifist thanks to my other sisters!" Brushing off the ice that Blizzardo and Lancelot created on Snowie, she turned her back to Ying as the snow-airblades would protect her back for now. "What? Don't deny it you two, especially you Blizzardo. While having a dislike for fighting is good and all, you all went too far with him into making him a pacifist. Glacia even managed to seal his darkness in such a way that he needs to release all restraints before he is willing to put up a real fight with no limits in the first place! Then again, at least he is willing to try and get serious when needed instead of my current opponent. So unless you two are willing to dirty your hands on him, mind not butting in?" Seeing them shrug before going back to talking with each other, Snowie also turned her attention back to her opponent Ying. "Now where was i with you before i got interrupted... Ah yes, the lack of effort you are putting forth so far. Youngsters these day lack spirit, motivation, which makes them boring to work with..." With a single thought, she erupted the earth beneath Ying to pierce the boy with spears of ice from multiple angles in a final effort to get him to become serious about this fight before taking the offensive and make Ying fear how dangerous the ice could. Ying in the blink of an eye just before the ice spears erupted charged Tyrfing completely with solar energy and sunk the gunblade on the ground, this caused a small-scale destruction which was able to reach Snowie's position. As the smoke from the explosion started to form, Ying focused his magic and the eternano on the arena to the tip of his blade this now appearing as a great sphere of magical energy. "Not now" thought Ying as he stayed on a defensive stand; he was waiting for the right moment to attack. Freezing the ground and the air around herself, the explosion dissolved rather harmless since two components, if not more got removed from the chemical reaction that made up the explosion towards herself. Probably just dumb luck on the side of her opponent that he tried to burn her through that explosion otherwise Ying would be frozen and pierced by Snowie her ice-attack. The new sword magic that her opponent revealed did catch her attention for a bit however. Instead of charging and solidifying etherano across the entire blade and fire it with that form like before, this time he actually concentrated the power on the tip followed by solidifying it in the form of an orb? Seems the boy wasn't so dumb as she had thought of him if he could manage that little trick. But why didn't he throw it at her like he had done with those other blades of pressured wind? At the very least, it would allow him a few moments to do something else, or was this Ying trying to play defensive now while readying his attacks? Keeping her eyes on the opponent, she levitated there in the air like a regal angel of ice and death with how her wings looked at the moment while waiting for her opponent to make the first move again. There was something off about that technique and until she knew what it was she wasn't going to rush in recklessly like this Ying had done in the beginning after all. "Good move..." thought Ying somewhat surprised. However he couldn't joke around now his opponent was strong and it was time for him to make a move in the battlefield. While holding Tyrfing in one hand with the orb-shaped attack. By filling his mind of negative thoughts, reflecting them on the Negative Ring using this to form several powerful spiked-shape shields the edges of the spikes seemed to pierce through even the ice he was facing off right now. The shield was exactly 10 meters long around him to protect him from any of Snowie's attacks and of course Ying also used the Negative Ring to cover the ground working as a shield. He had experienced the eruption of Ice spears his enemy had used before would've been dangerous. Yawning from her opponent, Snowie created a few orbs of seemingly pure light, unbeknownst to her opponent hiding several ice-creepers in those orbs. Getting a bored expression on her face again while her body seemingly relaxed completely. Relaxed wouldn't be the correct word though, more along the lines of removing any tension in her body as if she was getting ready to sleep. Her whole appearance even gave of a bored feeling, as if she was slowly getting bored of this opponent. Wanting to see a bit more beautiful area to stay in, Snowie created several giant Dahlia flowers made out of ice, followed by thorn vines that surround the shield this ying was using at the moment while simultaneously connecting the flowers with the vines to keep the boy from ruining her garden of ice. After the vines and flowers pertaining to the restricting of Ying where fully connected, she created a giant rose garden made of ice to fill the complete arena on the ground and on the walls, making the arena appear more as a frozen garden than an arena in the first place. Glancing towards Ying and the vined barrier Snowie herself created around those petty shields of Ying, she let the vines break the shields through nothing but sheer pressure and puncture while refraining from the thorns piercing the body of Ying. "Ying, a word of advice. Don't rely so much on your negative emotions or on those boosters you use, the strength is rather empty without any solidification, heart or spirit behind them. Oh and be so kind not to destroy this garden okay? It is a rather nice one if i do say so myself."